TV Episode 19
"Ah! Don't Look At Me Like That?" "Aa! Sonna Hitomi de Mitsumenaide?" (ああっそんな瞳でみつめないでっ?) Aired: May 20, 2005 Urd prepares an aphrodisiac, which Skuld sabotages by adding extra ingredients. Although the potion, created in the form of small sweets, was intended for Keiichi, Belldandy eats it instead and becomes far more outgoing. The day starts with Keiichi waking up next to Belldandy. He thinks he is still dreaming, and goes back to sleep, only to realize it is real. Belldandy notices that he is blushing and sweating profusely, and asks did it get too hot for him. Keiichi then faints, and Belldandy is worried. She then takes his temperature, which is normal, but still wonders why he is sweating so much. Keiichi says that it's just all the exercise he's done. Belldandy then wipes the sweat from his face, and whispers to him to hold still for a little while. Belldandy then sniffs the towel, saying it has his scent, and Keiichi nearly passes out. When Urd realizes what has happened, she reveals to Skuld that an antidote is possible, but it would take 30 hours to make and the potion will wear off in 24 hours, anyway. While Keiichi is taking a bath, Belldandy comes in, and asks him can she wash his back. He tells he has already done it, but Belldandy insists. Keiichi then runs out of the room saying he'll have to do it some other time. Keiichi finds it difficult to cope with Belldandy's new personality, but he agrees to take her out shopping. Skuld and Urd follow, trying to keep things under control, as Keiichi continues to be confused by Belldandy's behavior, unsure of how he should react. As the two are shopping, Belldandy asks Keiichi which would look best on her in the lingerie section. Keiichi reluctantly points to choose something over there, which happens to be a very seductive outfit. Belldandy and Keiichi then run off together. As the two drink sodas on a bench, Belldandy asks can she drink some of what Keiichi is having. As she drinks it and hands it back, Keiichi questions whether he should drink it or not. Just before he does, a little girl covers his eyes, and he drops the can. The two then go to the movie theater. As the two atch the movie, Belldandy touches Keiichi's hand. Keiichi tries to calm himself and eats a licorice. He asks Belldandy does she want one, but she shares with him instead. Befor Belldandy can reach his lips, Skuld blows up the theater with one of her bombs. As Keiichi and Belldandy run off, Beldandy tells him to get something out of her eye. Keiichi doesn't know to respond because her eyes are closed. People start staring and whispering, and Keiichi runs off with her. As Keiichi gets on his motorcycle, Belldandy grabs his chest and Keiichi starts sweating and blushing, and insists he is dreaming. As the day ends, Keiichi and Belldandy travel along the coast at sunset, ending up in an old church. Belldandy grabs Keiichi and pushes him over on the ground confessing her love for him, and as the potion wears off, Keiichi confesses his love for her too. Category:Season 1 Episodes